fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gianna Petrarca (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
Summary Gianna is a one of the PCs in Everybody Wants To Rule The World (second timeline). She's a qute an energic girl, and she has done several remarkable things such as fighting against Waylon alongside Azencard and being the first PC to have gone to the moon. She's also the founder and leader of the party "Team Dai-Gurren", which's job is to try saving the world by fighting against the dastardly forces of the Mors Aeterna. Personality Gianna is a very cheerful person, with a very positive attitude and try her best to help others. She has strong maternal instinct and she's very good at cheering childrens up. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Gianna Petrarca Origin: '''Everybody Wants to Rule the World (Second Timeline) '''Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Human, Sorceress, Leader of Team Dai-Gurren Weight: 67.5 Kg Height: 1.7 m Likes: Kittens, anime, the moon and america Dislikes: Nukes Eye Color: '''Pink for the right eye, red for the left one '''Hair Color: Pink Hobbies: '''None '''Values: Friendship, childrens and food Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Team Dai-Gurren Previous Affiliation: None Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-A, High 7-A with magic, High 7-A with the staff equipped | 6-B, higher with magic and with staff, At least 8-C with The World Ultimate. Unknown with The Passion. | 6-A, 6-A with sword, magic and the staff, At least 8-C with The World Ultimate. Unknown with The Passion. Powers and Abilities: ' |-|First Shard=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Chakra Manipulation, Adhesivity, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Aura, Weapon Mastery (Expert in the use of kunai, shuriken, and other ninja weaponry, can channel lightning into them to further increase their sharpness, cutting power, and achieve effects such as paralysing targets), Information Analysis (via Observe), Regeneration (Low-Mid, Will recover from any injury for as long as her HP doesn't hit zero), Non-Physical Interaction (Can hit intangible and non-corporeal targets such as ghosts), Enhanced Senses (Augmented with Observe and others), Extrasensory Perception (via bloodlust sense and ring of detection), Life Force Absorption (via life drain ability), Earth Manipulation, Flight, Mana Manipulation, Dungeon Creation and Minor Space-Time Manipulation (With ID Barriers), Empathic Manipulation (via Yunhon Soul Recovery, can heal psychological distress), Forcefield Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Mana Sealing (via magical shackles of binding), Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (with equipment), Sleep Inducement (can cast a sleep spell), Soul Manipulation (Can create artificial spirit), Time Manipulation (via time acceleration), Metal Manipulation (via artificially imbued golems), Teleportation, Can open a dimension to unleash an artificial meteor, Statistics Amplification, Can take the abilities of others through an advanced application of her life drain ability and give those abilities to others (Not combat applicable), Transports herself, her home, and her enemies to a protected space where they play a game of tower defense, Her golem barrier can nullify flight and teleportation and increase her own perception of time, while decreasing her opponent's, Status Effect Inducement (Can stop the movement and thinking of others through Fool's Act), Can summon orbs which nullify magic that comes in contact with them, Magic Neutralizing Barrier, Can strengthen the power of her familiars, Limited Power Mimicry (only spells she herself knows), Immortality (Type 1), Mirror Image, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation and temporarily Madness Manipulation (can cause enemies to temporarily go insane or become idiotic), Power Bestowal over time (She can teach naturaly hard to impossible things in varying time depending on what she is teaching), possibly Necromancy and Lie Detection with her staff, Ice Manipulation, Transmutation with her crafting skill (Can transform mud into metals and minerals, and minerals into Golems and bullets that she can combine with a spell), Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Duplication (Can create shadow clones that can use her techniques. Can create lightning clones that can perform the same function, on top of paralysing opponents on contact, and water clones), Limited Precognition (The Sharingan allows her to see the image of her opponent's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body), Power Mimicry (Can copy the ninjutsu, genjutsu, and fighting styles of her opponents), Limited X-ray Vision (The Sharingan allows her to see chakra through solid obstructions), Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, can replace herself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, can adhere to walls or walk on water, Mist Manipulation, Summoning (Can summon different weapons of varying sizes, dogs that assist in tracking and espionage, and can restrain targets, leaving them open and vulnerable to attack, and much more), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Space-Time Manipulation, and BFR (Can send targets to another dimension) with Kamui, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Magic Negation (Resists Lolikiano's Magic Smash), Time Stop, Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Mental Erosion and likely Possession (via The Gamer's Mind)), Possible Resistance to physical attacks and spells with spiritualization (Described as immune), Resistance to Ice Manipulation with preparation (her food can give a 20% decrease of damage against ice) and Fire Manipulation (Via equipment) |-|Second Shard=All previous abilities, Absorption, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Mind Control via flesh bud, Greater Soul Manipulation (Can cut her own soul in half and placed it in someone else's body, Can transfer her soul into another container in the event of being completely incapacitated). Time Stop (Can stop time for up to 20 seconds), Clairvoyance and Precognition with The Passion, Damage Reflection (Perfect Cube returns all force used against it to the attacker), Transformation, Forcefield Creation, Spammable Mass BFR, Size Manipulation (Can shrink someone until he is small enough to fit into a test tube and can shrink herself and others with her Minimum Tablets), Resistant to Possession, Brainwashing, Power Nullification, Curse Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, and Petrification (Has the Divine Protection of the Supreme Deity and Demon King, though in the case of Petrification she needs to consciously remove its effects) and Soul Destruction (Can survive the destruction of The World's disc.) |-|Third Shard=All previous abilities, plus Dragon Slayer Magic, Energy Projection (In the form of Breath Attack and finger beam), Transformation, Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Can bypass the durability of dragons, and those with dragon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation, Flight due to transformation, Time Magic (Gianna can use Time Magic), Space-Time Manipulation (Is able to punch and eat her way through a separated dimension), Telekinesis (Can send opponents flying by waving her hand), Explosive Aura (Can create explosions with her at the center), Limited Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can manipulate the landscape of the Space Between Time, and by manipulating this crystal-like landscape can seal enemies. Also capable of removing unwanted beings out of the Space Between Time), Dimensional Travel, BFR (Can send beings into the Space Between Time to battle her human soul), Non-Corporeal (for Gianna's soul in the Space Between Time), Extrasensory Perception, Telepathy, Dimensional Storage, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic is capable of harming spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body), Poison Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Forcefield Creation, Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Absorption, Soul Destruction (Can destroy souls), Intangibility, Madness Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Can cause his opponents to become panicked and if she desires it, can cause them to go insane or die of madness. Superior to Diablo who used this ability to cause 5 Holy Knights to panic and faint due to their overwhelming fear), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Resistance to Mind Control (Is completely unaffected by Future Rogue's mind control), and Mind Reading (Cobra is unable to read her mind), Magic Resistance and Absorption (Is unaffected by any magic attacks and can easily consume them. She can also drain magic from her opponent), Pain Manipulation (Can't feel pain), Paralysis, Poisons, Soul Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Ice Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Has natural effects resistance which makes her resistant to fire and ice). |-|EoG= All Previous Powers, plus all abilities in this blog, Dark Magic (Can use Aku's Dark Magic), Greater Dimensional Travel via Enderman's Teleport, Invisibility (Can completely suppress her presence and prevent others from seeing her) via Zero Sign, , Telekinesis (Can steal physical objects from afar through obstacles) and Absorption (Can steal the physical capabilities of others and add them to his own) via Snatch, White Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, Time Manipulation (Can speed up or slow down her own time) via Chonos Rose, Precognition (Through a sixth sense that borders on precognition, she can analyze an opponent and predict the flow of battle) via Intinct (A), Hellfire Manipulation and Regen Negation (Purgatory fire nullifies up to Mid-High regeneration) Via Hellblaze, Age Manipulation (Steals the remaining lifetime of those who kill in her presence, aging them to death in an instant) via Pacifism, Greater Non-Physical Interaction via Bolter (Adeptus Custodes weapons can harm Warp Deamons, who exist as concepts, metaphors, ideas and contradictions), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (12500 souls worth of resistance) 'Attack Potency: At least Mountain Level+ (Has the power of Fourth Shinobi World War Kakashi Hakate, who should be comparable to Nagato (Pain)), Large Mountain Level with Magic (Her base magical power is passively multiplied by 300%), Large Mountain Level+ with the staff (The staff multiplies her magic power by a factor of 4) | Country level+ (Has the power of DIO (Jorge Joestar)), higher with magic and her staff. At least Building level+ with The World Ultimate (Should at least be comparable to the original The World). Unknown with The Passion (The Passion does not seem to fight at all) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon), Continent level+ '''with magic and staff. At least '''Building level+ with The World Ultimate. Unknown with The Passion |''' Continent level', '''Continent level+ '''with Sword of War, magic and staff. At least '''Building level+' with The World Ultimate. Unknown with The Passion Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (As fast as Fourth Shinobi World War Kakashi), Sub-Relativistic via time acceleration (a 5x speed boost), Sub-Relativistic+ via intense time acceleration (A 10x speed boost) | Massively Hypersonic+ '''with '''Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (As fast as Novel DIO Brando), higher via time acceration, Massively FTL with The World Ultimate. Unknown with The Passion.| Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) with Massively FTL+ attack speed, far higher reaction speed (Because of Thought acceleration her thought processing capability is accelerated by a million to ten million times, which allows her to react to things she normally wouldn't be able to perceive), higher via time acceration, Massively FTL with The World Ultimate. Unknown with The Passion | Massively FTL+ (Has a travel speed comparable to Aku) with Massively FTL+ attack speed, far higher reaction speed, higher via time acceration, Massively FTL with The World Ultimate. Unknown with The Passion Lifting Strength: Superhuman,, Class 5 with Gnome (Gnome stated she could move 4770kg of earth) | Likely Class M (Comparable to Kars). Class K with The World Ultimate.| Class G (Has Acnologia's Lifting Strenght) Striking Strength: ' '''Unknown | ''Country Class+. At least''' Building Class+'' with The World Ultimate. ''Unknown with The Passion.| ''Continent Class'. At least Building Class''+'' with The World Ultimate. Unknown with The Passion. Durability: At least Mountain level+, Large Mountain level '''against Magic (Has a 300% incresed defence against magic) | '''Country level+. Higher against Magic. Regeneration makes her difficult to kill. At least Building level+ with The World Ultimate (Should be at least comparable to the original The World). Unknown with The Passion. At least Country level+ with Perfect Cube '''| Continent level'. '''Higher' against Magic. Regeneration makes her difficult to kill. At least Building level+ with The World Ultimate (Should be at least comparable to the original The World). Unknown with The Passion. At least Continent level+ with Perfect Cube | Continent level+ via Armor of War. Higher against Magic. Regeneration makes her difficult to kill. At least Building level+ with The World Ultimate (Should be at least comparable to the original The World). Unknown with The Passion. At least Continent level+ with Perfect Cube Stamina: Superhuman, almost limitless by actively recovering. Mana can be constantly replenished. Can keep using an ability that enhances physical stats, a mana barrier, flight and attack with numerous arrows at the same time. Can train for 50 days straight without needing rest. | Limitless | Limitless Range: Standard melee range, several dozen meters with projectiles, can cause a sinkhole the size of multiple city blocks with prep, hundreds of meters with her artificial meteor | Extended Melee range physically. At least a kilometer, likely higher, at least 299km casting radius. At least 10 meters with The World Ultimate (Should be comparable to the original The World); time stop is universal, at least several hundred kilometers teleportation radius, Multiversal with The Passion (Can see the future of people in her bloodline throughout multiple universes) | Extended Melee range physically, Thousands of kilometers with attacks. Time stop is universal and Multiversal range with The Passion| Extended Melee range physically, Thousands of kilometers with attacks. Time stop is universal and Multiversal range with The Passion. Low Multiversal Teleportation. Standard Equipment: Kunai, Kubikiribōchō and Tantō and various items kept in her Inventory. Also has a lot of money. | Same as before, plus Her Sacred Treasure, Morning Star Aldan. It is a small sphere that can serve as an emergency container for her soul should her main body be incapacitated, and Various other Magic Items, The World Ultimate and The Passion. | Same as before, plus, varius demonic materials and components, a small spear, Castle crusher hammer and castle shield. | Same as before, plus a Sword of War, Armor of War and a 6-A Adeptus Custodes Bolter Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, She scales with the INT and WIS stat, can calculate as fast as a quantum computer and has over several thousand times an average human's memory capacity. | Extraordinary Genius | Extroardinary Genius Weaknesses: Not very mentally stable, suffering of Mood Swings, going from deeply saddened to normal in a few seconds, and getting easillly overattached to people. Her intangibility only lasts for five minutes when continuously activated, Status can still be decreased and vision can be impaired. Cannot learn every skillbook in existence. May be vulnerable to gas attacks despite mana shield. Cannot heal dismemberment. | Same as before (Minus dismemberment problem), plus her magic has an extremely brief but exploitable casting time. The World Ultimate can only stop time for up to 20 seconds; it can be countered with some other forms of time manipulation (i.e. Time Acceleration). The Passion can only look into the future of herself and her descendants or people she's taken blood from, not just anyone, and can be used only if The World Ultimate is destroyed.| Same as before, plus, like other users of Dragon Slayer Magic, Gianna cannot eat the magic created from her own Dragon Slayer magic to replenish her stamina or to stop her reflected magic. Her separated dragon and human parts are linked to each other, and should one part be restrained, so will the other. | Same as before. Powers First Shard: -All the powers of Han Jee-Han with *Boundaries and Rules restricted *Time manipulation downgraded *Mind hax downgraded to 100k -All the powers of Fourth War Kakashi Hakate Second shard: '-'''All the powers of Merlin with *Power nullification restricted *Infinity restricted '-'All the powers of Novel DIO with *Time stop downgraded to 20 seconds *Beyond restricted '''Third shard:' -All the powers of Acnologia with: * Time stop downgraded to 30 seconds -All of the powers of Gerudo with *Regen Restricted *Power Mimicry downgraded to only one power for creature absorbed *Supply Restricted EoG: -Obtained all the teachable/leanable abilties of the following characters thanks to Book Skill sharing with the other members of Team Gurren: *Slenderman (Slender), Golden Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Enderman, Jason Voorhees, Aku, The White King (The Creepypasta Collection) *Hendrickson, Enrico Pucci, Mael, Sting Eucliffe, Zeref Dragneel (With the exception of Death Magic), Yuuto Kiba *Meruem, Kana (Fire Emblem), Korosensei, Saber (Fate/stay night), Assassin (EMIYA), Accelgor *Garou, Ban, Blaziken, Obito Uchiha, Gobuta, Adeptus Custodes *Meliodas, Carissa (key 2), The Knight, Tart (key 1), MHX Alter, Mary Clarissa Christie Obtained the following abilties via Naming: *Enderman’s Teleport *Aku’s Dark Magic *Ban's Zero Sign: Ban suppresses his presence in order to move undetected among the enemy. He was able to sneak past the Ten Commandments, some of whom have displayed sensory abilities ranging hundreds of miles, and break Melascula's neck before any of them noticed anything. *Ban's Snatch: Ban's magic power which allows him to steal things from others. He can remove objects from a distance, including his opponent's body parts and internal organs, but he is not limited to physical objects. Snatch also allows him to steal attributes like strength and speed from others, although he can only retain them for a limited time before he succumbs to fatigue. *Sting's White Shadow Magic. *EMIYA's Cronos Rose:' '''EMIYA's main Noble Phantasm, born from his unique Innate Time Control, which he applied on himself as opposed to on the world around him. It has been improved drastically to be used in combat, sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. He can use it as he did in life, chanting "Time Alter", followed by the degree of speed he wants to use. He can accelerate his own time to become drastically faster, making him effectively invincible in anti-personnel combat and allowing him to land a series of consecutive attacks on his opponents, or he can slow it. This slows his metabolism down so much that his body temperature drops to near room temperature, and his breathing and heartbeat become so slow that they cannot be detected. In life, this caused grave harm to his body due to the "incorrect" time pushing his body to his limits, but he can use it much more easily as a Servant due to possessing a spiritual body. *Saber's Instinct (A): The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Saber has an A Rank in this skill, granting her a refined sixth sense that is close to true precognition that had allow her to avoid a death blow from Cu's Gae Bolg as well as Sasaki Koujirou's Tsubame Gaeshi and finding an opening in their second encounter, in addition to halving the hindrance that visual and auditory obstructions would normally provide. *Meliodas' Hellblaze: Meliodas can generate the black purgatory fire of the Demon Clan, capable of nullifying the regeneration of "immortals" like Ban. Hellblaze can be coated on Meliodas' body or weapon through Enchant: Hellblaze to enhance his strikes. He can also create fireballs in his hands that explode into large infernos and releases large blasts from his sword. The black fire cannot be put out normally and was able to burn down the Fairy King's Forest despite the Forest being immune to natural fire. *Meliodas' Pacifism: Anyone who kills in Meliodas' presence will have their remaining lifetime stolen from them, aging rapidly to death. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Stat Break: An exaspell, the combination of: *'Draconic Hex': Places a status ailment upon the enemy that lowers each of their stats. *'Seal Strength': Lowers the enemy's attack *'Seal Magic': Lowers the enemy's magic power *'Seal Speed': Lowers the enemy's speed *'Seal Defense': Reduces the enemy's physical defense *'Seal Resistance': Reduces the enemy's magic resistance Key: First Shard | Second Shard | Third Shard | EoG Note: i'''n the RP there were hard caps on attack potency, so even with stat boost one's tier coundn't rise above the limit and were instead stopped a 1 joule away from the next tier. The tier caps were High 7-A (For the first shard), 6-B (For the second one) and 6-A (For the third) Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Valev (The Infinite Consortium) Vavel's Profile (6-A Valev and EoG Gianna were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:VSRPverse